


Nesting

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Egg Laying, M/M, Xeno, cloaca porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite experiences laying eggs for the first time- and Dad helps him through it.  Quite intimately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nesting

            None of it was supposed to happen.  They were all supposed to lose the game.  Not combine the forces of four failed sessions to create one successful one.  Not take the rubble of four destroyed universes to create a new one.  They weren’t supposed to survive.

            That was why the game had allowed them to break other rules; because it didn’t matter, because they were going to lose.  That was why it allowed them to cross into other sessions; why it allowed different incarnations of the same people to exist at the same time in the same place; why it allowed a player to prototype himself.       

            Because they were supposed to lose.  They were supposed to die.  He wasn’t supposed to live.  He wasn’t supposed to exist.

            Yet, here he was; a freak of paradox space, a double Dave, an extra, a spare.  Not to mention he was now half-bird and had a tail that made him look like a fucking mermaid.  John even suggested he be a mermaid for Halloween.  Dave had punched him in the face.

            No.  Dave _sprite_ had punched him in the face.  He was not Dave.  Not anymore.

            It had been hard at first.  He’d tried to move back into his room- but Dave already lived there.  He crashed on their couch for awhile- _his_ couch, the Strider couch- but it became quickly apparent that he didn’t belong.  He was an extra piece left over after the parts were all assembled; he wasn’t Dave Strider, he was Dave Sprite.  He was someone else.

            So he had left, and had gone to a place where he felt much more welcome.  The Egbert house.  A house that had room for two Daves in it, because it was okay for John to have extra friends.  John knew him; they’d lived together for three years, had memories together, knew things about each other.  John saw him as his own person, separate and different from Dave, and he loved them both.

            Mr. Egbert was as warm and welcoming as he had always been.  He treated Davesprite like he treated all of John’s friends; by offering to feed him cake and other good things.  Dave had always kind of looked up to him as the father he never had, and when Mr. Egbert let him live in their house, and gave him his own room, the feeling only grew stronger.

            Things got harder when they started to grow older; when they hit puberty and started to change.  Different things started happening to him.  Instead of growing facial hair, his wings started to molt like mad; he was unable to keep from leaving trails of golden-orange feathers all down the hallway.  Mr. Egbert never complained; he cleaned them up once a day and seemed, oddly, almost to enjoy it.  Davesprite still hid in his room a great amount of the time, refusing to come out, even when John invited him to his room.

            “I’ll just cover everything in orange fluff.” he said through the door.  So then John came into Dave’s room, and played Xbox with him in there.  He really was a good friend.

              Instead of his voice getting deeper, it split into two and when he spoke, it sounded like two of him were speaking.  It took him a great amount of practice to get it under control and sound normal, but when John’s voice would crack, Davesprite’s would split into a high and low range at once.  The higher one sounded more bird than human, and for a while he almost gave up on speaking.

            The worst, though, was a thing he could not speak to anyone about.  It started with the inexplicable desire to arrange his blankets in a ring shape and settle in the middle.  He asked for a bean-bag chair for Christmas and he got it; and then he arranged the blankets around it on the floor, filling in the gaps with the feathers he was molting all over the place.  After awhile, the blankets didn’t seem enough.  He’d look and see more gaps, and have uncontrollable urges to fill them, fix them, repair it.  He sneaked to the spare blanket closet and started to take the bedding for the guest room.  Then he took the blanket from the back of the couch.  And then half the towels out of the bathroom closet.  Whether Mr. Egbert noticed all of the missing linens, he never said.

            Dave figured it was some sort of bird puberty, this desire to build a nest.  It was something he could hide, unlike his exploding feathers and dual-voice, so at first he didn’t mind this part of it.  Everything was fine, until he started to get an annoying, persistent stomach ache.

            It started off fairly mild that morning, but by dinner, he wasn’t able to eat.  Not that he ever needed to; but he still _liked_ to, especially with the delicious meals Dad made for him.  He wasn’t sure if sprites could get sick.  But by evening, his stomach was killing him.  He went into the bathroom and downed a handful of antacids, floated to his room and curled up in the comfort of his nest with his laptop.

 

            DS:  oh man my stomachs having a fucking fiesta with gasoline and matches

            GG: Don’t you complain to me about stomach aches!  Nothing is worse than period cramps. :(

            DS: is that a thing i really needed to know

            GG:  Yes.  Because I have to deal with it, so you have to deal with it.  At least your stomach ache will be gone in the morning!  I’m stuck with this for days!

            DS:  congratulations harley you have made me speechless

            GG: Heheh :D

 

            He distracted himself with video games for the next few hours, and that was working pretty well, until a knock on his door interrupted him.

            “What.”

            “Hey Dave, I’m going over Dave’s place, do you wanna come?”

            After three years of living with the Egberts, Davesprite and the Striders got over their awkward discomfort with one another and had become pretty good friends.  Though they called him Dave Egbert, and at first it had hurt, but now, he kind of liked it. 

            “Not tonight, dude.  I got some nasty stomach hurt going on.”

            “Oh, okay.  Hope you feel better.”

            He heard John’s footsteps fade down the hall, and went back to trying to bury himself in his video games.  But after just a few more minutes, the pain started to become impossible to ignore.  He set his laptop down carefully, outside his nest, and curled up on himself in the comfort of his blanket fortress.

            A short time later, he heard a knock on the door.

            “Dave?” Dad’s voice called to him.  He tried to shout “what”, but instead, a shrill bird-like call came out of his mouth.

            He unfolded his wings and covered himself with them, hiding his face.  He heard the doorknob turn.

            “I’m coming in to see if you’re alright, okay Dave?” Dad called.  Dave didn’t dare try to respond, after that display of birdishness.  He heard the door open, and heard Dad’s footsteps rush to his side.  He felt a hand on his shoulder.

            “Dave, are you alright? John said you weren’t feeling well.”

            All he could do was sob, and even that sounded more like a soft caw.  He cleared his throat several times and concentrated on getting his human voice to come out.  

            “Just got a mad stomach ache, yo.” he managed.  A pang of pain shot through him just at that moment, and he curled in on himself even more, his wings quivering as a few feathers fluttered to the floor.

            “Did you want to take something for it?” Dad asked. 

            “Already tried it.  Didn’t help.” he managed to squeak.

            He felt Dad’s hand squeeze his shoulder tighter.  Then he felt him start to rub his back, the loose feathers fluttering to the ground.  It felt kinda good, like scratching an itch he’d had for a long time.  He wasn’t really able to get at his back to… preen…. much.

            “That feels nice.” he said. 

            “Is it helping?” Dad asked.  Dave then felt a second hand start to rub his back.  Dave cooed.  He sounded like a bird.  He didn’t care; this was the only thing that was distracting him from the massive pain in his lower abdomen.

            “It feels good.” he said.  “Like when you pull the loose feathers free.”

            Dad started to dig his fingers in then, and run them deep between the feathers.  Loose feathers and down came out in bunches, and it felt really, really good.  Dave uncurled a little.  His stomach still hurt, but this really took his mind off of it. 

            Dad dug his fingers in and began to scratch at his skin, deep down where he could never reach it.  Dave felt his ears start to grow hot. 

            “Oh yeah.” he said, his voice low and husky now.

            “Dave, are you alright?” Dad asked, his voice full of concern.

            “Never felt fucking better.” he said, with a soft purr.

            He felt Dad’s fingers falter.  Felt him stop moving and pull away.

            Dave lifted his head and bore the pain to look over his shoulder.

            “Is it cause I cursed?  I’m sorry.” he said.  Dad was giving him a strange expression; he looked so uncertain, which was very unusual for him.  It made Dave uneasy and he would have thought about it longer, had another pang of pain not forced him to curl back up into a ball.

            “Please don’t stop.” he whispered.  He felt Dad’s fingers return, stroking the feathers on his back, lightly on the surface at first.  Dave was about to beg for him to go deeper when he did, his fingers digging deep into the down, freeing the loose feathers, relieving Dave of days worth of scratching.  It felt so good.  He started to relax.  He started to uncurl.

            He shifted a bit, so Dad’s fingers scratched him higher up, closer to his neck.  His thumb brushed gently over the bare skin above his feathers, and Dave’s ears flamed red.  His eyes flew open and he was grateful for his shades, because _did he just get turned on_?

            He felt Dad’s hands hesitate again.  Felt him start to pull away, and then stop.

            “Dave…what exactly has been bothering you?”

            “I told you, fucking stomach hurts.”

            He felt Dad’s arm reach around him, slide over his wing, his hand rubbing over his lower abdomen and he winced as it touched him, even as his breath hitched in his throat.

            “Have you always been…this shape, here?”

            He felt Dad’s palm rest gently on his skin, and he looked down at himself.  He definitely looked bloated.  That definitely wasn’t right.

            “Okay, that’s new.” he said, a bit of fear creeping into his voice.  He felt Dad press on the bulge ever so slightly, and excruciating pain shot through him.  He screeched, his voice sounding almost one hundred percent bird, and he didn’t even care.  He panted and clutched his hands into fists.

            “Don’t do that!” he cried.

            “I’m sorry.” Dad said softly, his other hand going back to stroking the feathers on his back.  Dave’s breathing slowed, though it didn’t go back to normal now.  Dad gently, very, very gently, rubbed his palm over the bulge in Dave’s abdomen.  It hurt, but it also felt good.  Really good.  Really, really, really good.

            “Uhhnnn….” Dave purred.  He started to uncurl.  He arched his back to get closer to the hand that brushed over his neck. 

            “Feels…so good…when you touch me.” he cooed.  He was aware that he was kind of acting like a freak; this was John’s _Dad_ , almost his own dad, and he was…getting turned on from him.  But the pain was so unbearable, and the distraction Dad’s touch brought from it was so relieving, he couldn’t bring himself to properly be freaked out.

            He felt Dad’s hesitation.  He felt his muscles tense.  He was a smart man.  Dave knew he realized the effect he was having on him.

            “Please don’t stop.” Dave whispered, turning his head to face Dad as best as he could, without moving his stomach. 

            He felt Dad’s fingers brush over his cheek.  He closed his eyes and moaned softly, his dual voice  coming through in its full glory, and it surprised Dave at how harmonious it sounded.  Maybe he shouldn’t fight it so much?

            Dad continued to gently stroke his stomach, and then moved his hand up to stroke Dave’s hair.  Dave almost keened, though it sounded more like a long, drawn-out chirp.  He arched his back, causing his stomach to hurt more, but he hardly cared.

            He was panting now, his breathing labored and heavy.  He was sweating, the heat rushing to his ears and down to his…

            With embarrassment, Dave realized his dick was emerging from the folds of skin that normally kept it hidden.  He’d discovered years ago that if he got turned on enough to get hard, it would emerge, and he’d learned with relief that it basically was the same as his old dick, except for the color.

            “Please don’t…don’t…be mad…” he panted.

            “I’m not angry, Dave.  I’m just worried about you.” Dad said, his fingers never stopping, just as Dave had asked.  “I don’t like seeing you so distressed.”

            “I meant…about…my…”

            “I know what you meant.” Dad said.  Dave wasn’t certain, but…did Dad sound turned on?

            “Dave, I don’t think you’re sick.” he said softly.

            “The fuck are you talking about, do you have any idea how much this hurts.”

            “I’m not doubting that you’re in pain.  But I think this is a perfectly natural feeling for a female crow about to lay eggs.”

            What.  The.  Fuck.

            “Dude, I…”

            Dad slid the hand that was stroking Dave’s abdomen lower, and let the back of his hand gently brush the tip of Dave’s now fully emerged dick.

            Pleasure sang through his nerves at a level that he knew was abnormal.  He cawed and arched his back, panting, sweating.

            “You’ve built a nest, and your body is bloated with eggs and ready to lay them.” Dad said softly, his lips close to Dave’s ear; so close that he wanted him to stay so he could feel his hot breath on his face, even if he didn’t want to hear what Dad was saying.  “That’s why you’ve built this nest, and I think it’s why you’re so desperate to mate right now; though that just seems to be an odd side-effect, possibly of your body trying to combine both bird and human, and male and female hormones.”

            Dave’s ears burned.  The things Dad was saying were so humiliating; he should have been horrified and absconding the fuck out of there, but instead he found himself shifting backwards to try to get closer to Dad.

            “May I come into your nest, Dave?” Dad asked.

            “Fuck yes!” Dave cried, forgetting to protest that this was a nest.  He felt Dad’s hands leave him, and the pain returned.  Or rather, he was now paying attention to it again.  He cawed and shrieked, every one of his muscles tensing, until he felt the weight of Dad behind him, and then felt his stomach pressing into his back.  Dad’s right arm slid under Dave, winding around to clasp his hair, while his chin rested on his shoulder.  His left arm slinked under his wing and over to his stomach, where Dad pushed down on Dave’s bulge.

            He shrieked with his dual voice, his tail flicking wildly, knocking part of his nest over, which made him immediately want to get up and fix it.  Dad held him in place.

            “We'll get it later.  Right now, I need to help you get these out.”

            “No, I’m good, I’m….”

            Dad pressed down on the bulge again, and Dave shrieked.  And then he felt Dad’s lips on his ear.  Kissing him.  And then he felt his tongue trace around the outside of his ear, and it burned with lust.  He groaned.  Dad pushed on his lump again, and he whimpered.  It was much more bearable when he was turned on.

            He felt Dad’s strong body behind him, felt his steady breathing pushing against his back.  Felt his lips kiss down the side of his face, and plant sweet, gentle pecks on his neck.

            “You need to push them out, Dave.” he whispered softly.

            “You gonna make me do lamaze?”

            Dad laughed.  A real laugh, from his chest, not the short little snorts Bro used to do, and it made Dave’s cheeks glow for a different reason.

            “No, though steady breathing might help you.”

            “Fuck that…caaaaw!” he cried, as another pang shot through his abdomen.  His tail curled and uncurled furiously, and he tried to squirm but Dad held him firmly in his arms.  He stroked his hair and kissed his neck, and Dave’s panting slowed, but he still grit his teeth and kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

            “You’ll feel better once you push them out.” Dad whispered into his ear.  His tongue then emerged and licked his ear around the edge, making Dave pant.  Then the pang of pain came again.  It was getting worse.  Even Dad kissing his neck was no longer enough of a distraction.  He shuddered with pain, his wing automatically folding to cover his head, though he also covered Dad’s head, enveloping in the warm shadow of his golden feathers.

            He felt Dad shift behind him.  He sat up, and his strong arms pulled Dave up with him.  Dave cawed and panted; shifting at all hurt and this was excruciating.  But then he was settled between Dad’s legs, his back resting against Dad’s chest as his wings spread out beside them.  Dad snaked both arms under his wings, his strong hands massaging slow, gentle circles over the bulge in his abdomen. 

            Then slowly, Dad moved his right hand lower, sliding it below the bulge, until his fingertips brushed against Dave’s cock.  He shuddered and leaned his head back to rest on Dad’s shoulder.

            “I think this will help you.” Dad whispered.  His warm palm encircled Dave’s dick, and he pulled down in long, firm strokes.  Dave cried out in bird noises, no longer caring what he sounded like.  He cawed and cooed, blood rushing to his dick and subsequently, to his lower abdomen.

            Dad massaged the bulge as he massaged Dave’s cock.  It hurt, but Dave was entirely distracted now.  When Dad pushed on the eggs inside of him, he hardly noticed the pain.  He instead bucked up into Dad’s hand, trying to make him go faster.

            “Shh, patience.  We have other priorities first.” Dad said softly into his ear.  Dave whined, then cawed, and gave no fucks about what he sounded like or what he looked like.  Dad’s hand felt incredible, and yet it wasn’t enough; his stomach hurt, and yet it wasn’t too much.  Dad continued to stroke him, pulling down firmly but gently, and then he pushed down with his other hand onto Dave’s abdomen.  Hard.

            Dave keened and screamed at the same time.  He felt things shift.  He felt things inside of him _move_ and change place, and then there was smaller hard lump lower down, slowly moving lower, lower, until the pressure of it combined with the pleasure in his dick.  He could clearly feel that there was something hard and round inside of him, now.  It slipped lower, down under and behind his dick, and then started to emerge to the surface.

            Dave’s eyes grew wide and his panting doubled as he watched his skin split, revealing folds he’d previously assumed were just part of where his dick came out of.  Something hard, round, and dripping with his yellow blood appeared in his vision.  Dad’s hand stopped massaging his belly, and dipped down below his dick, which he never stopped pumping.

            Dad’s fingers stroked the outside of the egg and Dave’s extremely sensitive flesh surrounding it.  He keened and shuddered, throwing his head back so it rested on Dad’s shoulder.  Dad then slid his fingers around the edges of the egg and plunged them into Dave’s body.  
            Pleasure and pain tore through Dave’s nerves.  He clasped at Dad’s slacks with his fingers and shook.

            “Now push.” Dad whispered into his ear, even as he gave his dick a tight stroke.  Dave listened.  He grit his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut, and pushed.  Dad pulled, and within seconds, the egg was out. 

            Dave felt incredible relief, but it only lasted a few seconds before he felt the next egg moving down.  It slowly descended, making Dave whine and writhe, wishing it would move faster.  Dad gave his cock a tight squeeze and he keened like a human, forgetting all about the egg for a moment.  He started to buck up into Dad’s hand, but that motion pushed the egg along and soon it was crowning at the surface.

            Dad’s hand was there, ready to catch it.  Dave whined with desperate want.         

            “Please.  Put your fingers in me again.” he whispered.  Dad didn’t argue.  His fingers slid in around the egg, stretching Dave further in a way that hurt and felt incredible at the same time. 

            “Push it out, Dave.” Dad whispered, and he listened.  Dad helped him, the slick yellow egg easing out into his hand.  Dave sighed heavily.  He was feeling much better.

            The feeling didn’t last long however, as he felt another egg start to descend.  He was growing tired, everything hurt.  He started to writhe, his tail flicking back and forth as he fluttered his wings.  Dad leaned forward and kissed his neck.  He wined and tilted his chin to let him in.

            “Oh, fuck.” he said, and then the third egg was there, Dad’s fingers inside of him, and Dave craved more of that.  Dad, inside of him.  He panted and pushed out the egg.  Relief washed over him in waves. 

            He looked down at saw the bulge in his abdomen was gone.  His stomach, or whatever it was inside of him that had been hurting, felt a lot better.  He felt another egg shift and start to move, and he knew it was the last one.

            It crowned and Dad’s fingers were there, on his cock, in his…he didn’t want to think about it.  But Dad’s hands were there, close, making him feel good.  It was all he could think about.  He didn’t want Dad to leave him.

            “Push it out, Dave.” he said softly.  Dave panted, sweat dripping down his face, making his feathers stick together.

            “It’s the last one.” he managed to pant. 

            “Good; then you should feel much better once it’s out.”

            “Are you going to leave me when…”

            “No.”

            With a huge sigh, Dave grit his teeth and pushed out the last egg.  He felt Dad’s fingers curl around it as it emerged, and heard him set it somewhere not too far away.  Dave was empty of eggs now, and his entire body relaxed, relieved, exhausted.

            Dad’s hand did not leave his dick.  He continued to stroke him, and Dave had nothing to distract him from that feeling, now.  He felt Dad’s second hand come back up to his, uh, egg-exit and stroke the ring of sensitive flesh there.  Dave cried out, his body craving the feeling he’d had of being stretched with Dad inside him.

            “Fffuck me.” he begged, his teeth chattering with want, even as he bucked up into Dad’s hand.  “Please.”

            Dad’s hands left his sexual organs and Dave’s heart sank.  Dad had only come here to help him lay his eggs, like a good Dad, and now that it was over he was leaving.  He felt Dad slide out from behind him and lay him down gently into his nest, and he was too exhausted to protest.  He closed his eyes and waited to hear the soft click of the door, as his request freaked Dad out of his room, probably forever.

            So when he felt the brush of bare skin against his tail, his eyes flew open and his heart started to race.  Dad was naked.  And _hard._   Dave panted as he lowered himself down over Dave on all fours, his eyes searching his face.  He looked as if he wanted to say something, a lot of things, but instead he only stroked Dave’s cheek with his thumb and leaned down to kiss him.

            Dave inhaled, his heart pounding with nervousness and excitement.  His first kiss.  So maybe his best friend’s dad wasn’t the most normal first kiss- but then, what about him was normal? 

            Dad pulled his lips back, and Dave felt his legs straddle his tail, his thighs rubbing on both sides of it up where Dave’s hips would have been if he’d had any.

            “You’re certain that you want this?” Dad asked, him hesitant.

            “Yes.  Yes, Dad, please, f… have sex with me.”

            He saw a flicker of appreciation on Dad’s features as Dave tried to sensor himself for him.  He watched as Dad reached down to stroke Dave’s cock.  He groaned and panted, with a voice that was entirely human, and it made Dad’s ears flame red. 

            With his other hand, he traced over the opening where the eggs had emerged from, and Dave’s heart raced even faster.

            “Yes, oh yes, Dad,  mmmm…” he said.  It felt so good.  Dad’s fingers, tracing lightly over the folds of skin in a circle, making Dave’s nerves pulse, making his heart race.  Dad pulled his hand away.

            “Go back!” Dave cried, his eyes flying open.  He thought he saw a smirk cross Dad’s lips, but that was so unlike him he dismissed it.  Dad’s fingers were back, stroking him, spreading the yellow goo that was leaking out of him.  Dave couldn’t believe how good it felt; the heat building up in him grew deeper and more powerful.  Pleasure sparked wherever Dad touched him, and he rutted up against Dad’s fingers, more, more, more.

            The pleasure reached a peak and tumbled over the top.  Waves and waves of sensation pulsed through Dave’s lower body, up his spine and down his chest.  His tail thrashed and he bucked up into Dad’s fingers, having the best orgasm of his life.

            When he came to awareness again, he looked down to see his dick still as hard as ever, yellow precum dripping from the tip and pooling on his stomach.  He frowned.  He knew he’d just orgasmed.  He felt incredible and…craving _more_.

            “Dad, please, please…”

            Dad moved forward, straddling him, pinning him down between his legs.  He lowered the tip of his dick and rested it against Dave’s folds.  Dave keened and tried to lift himself closer.  He felt Dad push in.

            He was wider than the eggs had been.  Dave screamed with pleasure as he felt Dad’s dick push into him, stretching him, but not going high enough to cause the pain the eggs had earlier.  Dad slid back out, his dick slicked with Dave’s yellow bodily fluids, and then he pushed back in again, harder.

            A loud, piercing bird wail leaves Dave’s lips, followed by the same sentiment in English, “More, please, more!”

            Dad obliged him.  He rocked his hips and started to thrust, stretching Dave open with his dick and plunging into him with repetitive force.  Dave lay back down, his wings quivering as Dad pounded into him.  Electric sparks flew through Dave’s body.  He was losing his virginity to a man who a few hours ago was not even on his sexual radar.  And now, he was all Dave wanted; everything he wanted; he needed him, he loved him.

            Dad thrust into Dave hard and fast, Dave arching his back and shaking with satisfied desire.  Every thrust brought incredible pleasure to parts Dave hadn’t known he had.  He reached up his hands toward Dad and found his neck, pulling himself closer.  He curled his tail, wrapping it around Dad’s waist, keeping him, holding him.  Dad watched Dave’s head nod with the movements of his thrusts, his hair a splayed disaster while feathers flew around them in every direction.

            Dave lost all though except for Dad, Dad, Dad.  He said his name with every thrust, sometimes in bird, sometimes in English.  His entire body felt like it was glowing.  He no longer cared about fighting what he wanted.  He gave in to every instinct and need.

            He unfolded his wings, the damaged one long since healed.  He stretched them out wider and wider, until they were at his full wingspan, almost six feet across.  He then raised them up and enveloped Dad with them, wrapping them around his back, holding him close.  He tightened his arms around Dad’s neck as well, and the pleasure coiled and sprang through him again; waves and waves of heat that made him shudder and squeeze Dad tightly.

            “Oh, David…” Dad whispered.  His thrusts became more desperate and forceful, his fingers digging into Dave’s sides as he drove down into him.  He plunged in deep and stayed there, shaking, panting.  Dave felt warmness leaking out of him.  He lifted his face and crushed his lips against Dad’s.

            The older man had a dazed, amorous expression on his face. 

            “I never intended things to get this far.” he said softly.

            “Does that mean you regret it?”

            “Absolutely not.”

            He reached up and stroked his thumb over Dave’s face, the shadows from their wing umbrella making his orange eyes even more stunning than usual.  Dad smiled at him in a coy, sexy way that made Dave’s heart melt.  Wow, he was in love.  He was so incredibly in love.

            Dad slowly pulled his dick out of him.  Dave whimpered as yellow and white oozed down his side, dripping into his nest.  Dad’s hands gently stroked him, and then one of them slid up to encircle Dave’s still rock-hard dick.

            He jumped, whined, and keened.  The shift in sensation was strange for a moment, but then the pleasure of being jerked off was back, filling his brain, erasing his ability to think.  Dave clutched the blankets beneath him with his fingers as he thrust up into Dad’s hand, moaning, eyes closed, teeth bared.  It felt.  So.  Good.

            It was a completely different kind of feeling good than being fucked had felt; yet it was just as intense, just as incredible.  Dave felt like he was starting to have sex all over again, from the beginning; he suddenly noticed just how muscular Dad was, just how blue his eyes were.  His face burned with lust and this time, he knew what was coming.  He groaned and shook as he orgasmed, his cum thick and hot as it poured over Dad’s hand.  _This_ time, he felt properly worn out; and incredibly satisfied.

            Dave pulled Dad to him with his wings, arms, and tail, all at once.  Dad slipped his arms around Dave and held him close, stroking his hair with his big, reassuring palm.  Dave wanted to stay in Dad’s warm arms forever, but in the back of his mind he had a itch; a reminder of something important he was supposed to do.  He tried to ignore it, but the longer he tried to shove it aside the worse it became until he knew exactly what it was.  He then refused to admit he cared; he wasn’t a fucking bird, dammit, he didn’t give a fu…

            Dave rolled over, reached out with his tail, and swooped up the four eggs, laying them in the warm place between he and Dad.  He then replaced his wings over them both, hugging them tightly together like a feathery blanket.  He cawed gently and buried his face in Dad’s neck.

            “Just ignore that.” he said.

            “I have never, nor will I ever, make you feel ashamed because of your birdness.” he said. 

            “How about how orange I am?”

            “Nope.”

            “How about the fact I’m a freaking sprite?”

            “Nope.”

            “Why do you want me?” Dave asked, burying his face in Dad’s chest, his fingers clutching at his chest hairs as he tried to hold him close while also being unable to face him.

            He heard Dad hesitate, and his heart started to plummet.

            “I have always loved you, ever since John brought you home in first grade.” Dad said gently.  “But when I met you like this, for the first time…”

            “You felt sorry for me.”

            Dad reached down his fingers and lifted Dave’s chin so he had to look into his face.

            “I was amazed at how different you were from the other Dave.” he said.  “How incredibly mature you are.  How thoughtful of others; how considerate, how loving towards John you are.”

            He shrugged.

            “Yeah, well.  I know what it’s like to lose the kid.”

            Dad leaned forward and gave Dave a slow, wet, passionate kiss.  Dave returned it, still overwhelmed by everything that was happening to him, still taking tremendous comfort in the steadiness and sureness of Dad’s kindness and caring.

            “You are the same boy I’ve known for ten years, and yet you are very different from the Dave who lives in your old room.” Dad said.  “And I don’t mean the bird things.”

            “You…you didn’t get…you didn’t help me lay, uh, _just_ to help me lay, did you?”

            He had the pleasure of watching Dad’s cheeks flush, and saw his eyelids drop down half way.

            “I would have helped you lay your eggs no matter what.” he said.  “But yes, I chose to get this intimate about it for other reasons.”

            Dave cooed softly and buried his face back into Dad’s chest. 

            “Does that mean we can have sex without the egg excuse?”

            “Yes.  We can have sex anytime, as long as this old man isn’t too tired.”

            At that, Dave felt so safe, and so comfortable, and so warm, that his exhaustion came over him shortly, and he fell into a peaceful, dreamful sleep in Dad’s arms.

 

           


End file.
